The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion turbine systems, and more specifically, to combustor and turbine sections of combustion turbine systems.
In a combustion turbine, fuel is combusted in a combustor section to form combustion products, which are directed to a turbine section. The components of the turbine of the turbine section expend the combustion products to drive a load. The combustion products pass through the turbine section at high temperatures. Reducing the surface temperature of the components of the turbine may allow for greater efficiency of the turbine section.